


The Happy in Happy Birthday is No More

by YukippeTodo



Category: Revisions (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukippeTodo/pseuds/YukippeTodo
Summary: The team reflects once again on Keisaku on his birthday.(note: they don't have canonical birthdays)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	The Happy in Happy Birthday is No More

**Author's Note:**

> I need more people to cry with me about revisions...

The team would visit the monument every day. Whether alone, or with someone else, they would go to talk to Keisaku and Milo, hoping to see one of them.

Daisuke frequented alone. He would occasionally bring little trinkets, and stand by Keisaku's name, telling it about everything that had happened. More often than not, he would leave with a smile.

Today was different.

All four of them actually visited. Daisuke had invited Gai, Lu, and Marimari, and the four students had walked down to the monument together. Lu had brought a bouquet of purple flowers, and Marimari brought a card. The four stood around his name in silence for a bit.

"Keisaku... Happy Birthday," Daisuke said as Lu set the flowers down. The others chorused a "Happy Birthday" for their fallen comrade.

"Man, eighteen already, huh," Gai sighed. "You're officially the oldest one out of us again."

"He's always been older," Lu commented as Marimari propped the card up. 

The four stood for a few moments before Marimari sniffled. "Keisaku, we miss you a lot, you know," she started. "It's been quiet without you, and we all want you back."

Daisuke bit his lips, trying not to cry. Lu spoke next, her eyes already brimming with tears. "Everything you've done for us... putting up with our nonsense and holding the rest of us together... it's thanks to you that nothing fell apart early." No one missed the quavering in her usually confident voice.

"I'd do almost anything to get you back again," Gai added.

"So from all of us, Happy birthday and come back soon," Daisuke finished. Marimari buried her face into Daisuke's blazer, sobs racking her small body. Daisuke, unable to hold it in, joined in with silent tears. Lu and Gai followed suit, and when the sun set, four crying teenagers still stood by the monument.

Keisaku, unaware of this, continues to float through the endless void of space with the hope that someday, he'll see all of his friends again.


End file.
